The present invention generally relates to calendars, and, more specifically, to a calendar provided with an array of sequentially stepped slots or openings having successively different lengths to provide, over a given time period, continuous notice of the imminency of an important date and increasingly emphasizing, during the period in question, of the upcoming of that date.
Numerous reminder calendars and memorandum calendars have been proposed for providing an effective reminder of an important event or occasion which is scheduled to come up on a predetermined day. Typical of such prior art calendars are those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,601,119; 1,898,137; 2,582,355; 2,831,278; 3,594,935; 3,911,606; and 3,964,195. The calendars disclosed in these patents have generally not provided the desired result, either because they were difficult or inconvenient to use, or complicated in construction and, therefore, expensive to produce, or did not satisfy all the possible requirements or needs that one could normally have for such calendars.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,935, the memorandum pad was provided with stacked sheets corresponding to days of the year, with each succeeding sheet being provided with alternating windows or cut-outs through which reminders could be written on and read from the succeeding sheet without moving or removing the overlying sheet. This was an attempt to permit the user to be warned or reminded of an event or appointment which was coming up on the following day. Accordingly, this prior art memorandum pad provided only one day's notice and could not serve as a continuous reminder over a longer period of time. The prior art memorandum pad did not, accordingly, provide the flexibility that one may need sometimes in scheduling all tasks that must be done or appointments which are coming up. Also, the prior art memorandum pad did not provide adequate notice in those cases where, for example, a report had to be ready by a certain date where a considerable amount of time was necessary to prepare such report.